


Buried Here With You

by t0bemadeofglass



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Anal Penetration, Established Relationship, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To put it about as plainly as Natasha could stand, she’d had a hell of a fucking week. This helps</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buried Here With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/gifts).



> Happy belated birthday, Mylan! I hope you like it :D It's a little different than the original idea, but I think this turned out pretty well all things considered.   
> That being said I miss writing orgy fics.   
> Enjoy!

To put it about as plainly as Natasha could stand, she’d had a hell of a fucking week. Two back to back missions, the first in Poland, where she’d had to hunt down a small Red Room training facility (even if it was small, at least it was still something.), and a second in Serbia, where she’d had to gather intel, which meant waiting for hours in the blistering heat, listening furiously to the beat of her heart and the words piped into the comm in her ear. That one hadn’t gone as smoothly as she’d hoped, and in the end three men had died that weren’t necessarily on her “kill” list, but didn’t really contribute to the betterment of the world given that they were associates with the terrorist she’d been working to bring down.

To top it off she’d had to agree to working at one of Justin Hammer’s offices to try and figure out just why it was he was making unauthorized, irresponsible sales overseas (and she doubted he’d remember her much, as she’d be a blonde this time), but still the thought about having to deal with him really irritated her. It was the principle of the matter, really. She could suffer being called a bitch but damn if it didn’t still make her grate her teeth that he’d extended the word to include Pepper.

Needless to say, by the time she got back to her room in Avengers tower, kicked off her boots without even waiting to get to her room, and entered to find three semi-nude men on her bed . . . well at least her week was taking a serious upward turn. Loki was grinning, triumphant, from where he was reclining on the closest side of the bed, while Steve and Bucky were seated on the opposite side, the pair talking about something or other that didn’t really matter when they were only wearing boxers. All eyes came to rest on her, though, as she closed the door quietly behind her.

“Tony isn’t happening to be testing out some hallucinatory drug, is he?” Nat asked, voice dry, as Loki stood up to stride towards her and capture her lips in a slow, searing kiss that stole her breath. He still liked to play pretend that he was in control, the adorable fool.

“You’d mentioned in the past the thought about bringing in extras to our bed. I got your itinerary from FRIDAY and asked the two men if they’d be so inclined as to help out.”

Steve grinned as he looked over. “You know we aren’t the type to let a fellow teammate down.” he winked. Really, Rogers?

She couldn’t help but grin, though, a giddy excitement chasing the exhaustion from her veins as she looked up at Loki. “So, what did you have in mind?”

“In summation?” he asked, eyes glinting. “You get your brains fucked out until you can’t hardly breathe for pleasure.”

Game on.

 

It started out with Loki’s lips on hers, cupping the side of her face with one hand as he kissed the living hell out of her, his free hand moving to unbuckle the belt around her waist, before his fingers eased the zipper of her suit down. She groaned and pressed her body up against his, wanting to feel his skin on hers, when she heard the bed groan with movement and she had two separate pairs of lips on her throat, and a slew of hands easing her free of the cat suit. As they exposed more skin to the chilled air, their lips followed. She could feel the distinctive scrape of Bucky’s stubble as it mouthed at the dip in her lower back and made her whimper, while Steve bit into the palm of her left hand, sucking on the soft skin there and sent shockwaves through her body. Loki’s lips only left hers when she stepped out of her suit, kicking it off to the side and looking at the three of them with hooded eyes. Each of them were hard beneath their boxers, a wet spot on the front of Loki’s denoting the precome that was leaking from the tip of his cock, and she licked her lips. As they all stood she sank to her knees, not minding the carpeted floor on her already scraped up skin as she motioned for them to remove their boxers, before taking Loki in her mouth. He groaned and hummed in surprise at being first, his mouth falling open as she ran her tongue along the underside of his dick, before moving to take Steve. She had to angle her head differently, his cock curving oh so nicely, and all she could think was that she had to have it in her. Her right hand found Bucky’s length and ran along it, keeping the motions slow and easy without any more lubricant than the precome she swiped from the tip and spread along the head of his cock, but he was groaning just as loudly as the other two.

“Fuck you feel so good, Tasha,” Steve moaned, one of his hands finding the back of her head, moving a little skittishly but with an amused chuckle from Bucky, who placed his hand over Steve’s, the grip tightened.

“You’ve gotta tug on her hair, she loves that,” Bucky goaded, and Nat’s eyes opened to look up at him, her cheeks hollowing as she sucked Steve down all the harder, forcing him to grab hold or else to lose his mind. His quiet moans turned to cursing, but before he could get too far down the road to climax she pulled away and sized Bucky up. She remembered exactly how he liked it, and her grin widened to that of a predator before she pressed kisses all around his abdomen, teasing him by directly missing the organ that so desperately wanted attention.

“Tease.”

“Punk,” she arched a brow as she looked up at him, Steve and Loki laughing quietly, voices hoarse. Eventually she relented, taking him into her mouth in one easy motion. Her hand closed around the base, squeezing, before taking his balls in hand and squeezing those as well, eliciting a cry of surprise and pleasure from her past lover. Steve was the only odd one out, so it seemed this time, Natasha having had a history with Bucky, and being in an established relationship of sorts (if you called him feeling comfortable to arrange this foursome and casual fucking and her Domming him beforehand as a relationship). Steve? They had banter, and a spark akin to something that could’ve been more had it been the right place and the right time. She’d settle for this for now.

She brought her mind back to the task at hand as her head bobbed back and forth on Bucky’s dick, feeling her arousal practically beginning to drip from between her legs. As though he’d sensed this, she was lifted up by Steve’s hands on her hips as Loki made his way between her legs without even having to be asked. Her motions stuttered as his tongue lapped at her swollen lips, circling around her clit with the perfect, practiced amount of pleasure to make her eyes water. She pulled off of Bucky with a gasp, grinding her hips down onto Loki’s face, before she turned to take Steve in her mouth again.

She came for the first time that evening on Loki’s lips, his hands smoothing their way up her mid torso, nails running lightly down her spine when she was near climax just as she liked, so that when she did come, back arching, throat vibrating with Bucky’s cock in her mouth so that he had to hiss between clenched teeth, it felt like heaven. Or hell. She wasn’t really in the proper mindset to figure out which one, only that she wanted more, and they had a long evening ahead of them.

Bucky and Steve both helped her to her feet, laying her out on the bed as Loki got to his feet slowly, and licked the slick from his lips, though his whole lower face was covered in it.

“Steve,” Nat said, voice hoarse but her eyes seeking him out. “Get on your back, please?”

“Don’t leave the lady waiting,” Bucky grinned as Steve’s neck and upper chest grew pink, but he followed her request, easing himself down onto the large bed. Bucky watched with wide, eager eyes, as Nat straddled his hips and slowly eased herself down onto him, her lips spreading in a wide grin. The curve of his cock felt perfect, and as she rolled her hips he groaned and set his hands on her hips, his grip tight to keep from fucking up into her.

On the contrary. “You don’t have to be careful with me,” she promised him. “I can take it.” He’d certainly seen her take hits harder than that, a few having been from him on the sparring mat. So why was he holding back?

“Trust me--it’s not you.”

Bucky grinned and kissed Nat’s neck. “He’s feeling a little overwhelmed. Might have to go easy on him.”

Natasha grinned at that, before looking over at Loki. He’d taken a seat in one of the chairs by her bed, his hand lazily pumping his cock, eyes hooded and still unfocused.

“Enjoying the show?” she asked, her hands pressed to Steve’s chest as she rode him slowly, Steve’s feet digging into the mattress as Bucky rubbed Natasha’s back, the cool of his metal fingers heaven as they traced every notch in her spine.

“More than you can imagine. You look beautiful.”

Well, wasn’t he a charmer? She grinned and thanked him quietly, a small moan leaving her lips as he tipped his hips upwards, canting them so her nails dug into his chest. He groaned, eyes closing for the briefest of moments as Bucky bit down on Nat’s shoulder hard enough to leave a mark. She whimpered, slamming herself down onto Steve with a shout. Fuck, that all felt far too good to be legal, and she tipped her head back as she felt another pair of lips on her other side, the bed dipping as Loki finally joined them.

“Feeling left out?” she teased, though her voice wasn’t near as confident or strong as she’d have liked. To make up for it, her hand closest to him left Steve’s chest to grab Loki by the throat and squeeze. She felt his pulse quicken beneath her finger tips, and as she brought her lips crashing hard against his he melted against her without question. She devoured him, reduced him to a whimpering mess as Steve’s hips bucked up against her, and Bucky eased one of his metal fingers, coated in lube she had no idea where he had gotten (and was far too occupied to think about, truthfully), into her ass. He continued in the same slow fashion that was a direct counterpoint to the sharp snaps of Steve’s hips, and the biting kiss that she and Loki shared, until he’d stretched her out wide enough to press the tip of his cock to her ass as well. She pulled away from Loki to hiss, her body going still as Bucky eased himself in, inch by inch, but didn’t remove his fingers so she felt impossibly tight, and full when he finally slid all the way inside of her. The hand that had wrapped around Loki’s throat tightened, nails digging into his skin, as Steve snaked a hand up to massage her clit gently, helping her body loosen up further.

Her grip on Loki’s neck loosened, and he was able to slip away from her, his cock pressed just up against Bucky’s as the metal fingers left her, and Loki slid further in their stead. She’d have been amazed at how well they’d managed to pull that off if she wasn’t seeing stars burst in front of her eyes, wasn’t having a hard time getting enough oxygen to her brain in order to make sense of just what was happening. As she keened and bowed her back Steve leaned up, and caught her hands with his own, wrapping them around his shoulders as he mouthed at her collarbone.

“Just relax. Let us take care of you,” he murmured against her skin as fire laced its way up her body. She just nodded, words failing her completely, the two men behind her alternating. Between all of it, the push and pull, the heat from their bodies, mouths biting, kissing, sucking wherever they could on her upper torso, Nat couldn’t do anything other than just exist, any pain swiftly melting to pleasure as her second, then third, orgasm ripped through her, her body seizing up and relaxing in such quick succession that she’d be amazed if she could move tomorrow.

Bucky was the first to finish after her, his forehead pressed to her shoulder as his pace stuttered. She managed, by some grace of god, to tip her face to the side and murmur for him to look at her so she could press her lips gently to his. He tasted like salt, sweaty and sweet and too good to pass up. He moaned into her mouth, her teeth latching onto his bottom lip to bite down gently as his body rippled and shivered. Loki followed closely after, his climax set off by Bucky’s, and she grinned when his hips found hers and squeezed hard enough to leave bruises. As they both pulled themselves from her, Bucky passing out on the bed while Loki stumbled back into his chair, Steve grinned up at her.

“Guess that makes me the best man, huh?” he asked, one hand moving to part her cheeks and scoop at the come leaving her body. She moaned as he pressed it back inside, fingers rubbing at the abused rim of her ass. Her body tightened around him and he shuddered, hips bucking upwards with a little less finesse than before.

“Not for long,” she said with a wide, devil-may-care smile. Breathless as she was, as much as her body ached, she positioned herself onto her haunches, and after balancing with the palms of her hands on his knees she went to town, her body undulating as she rode him within an inch of his life. The curve of his cock meant that every inch of him rubbed against her g-spot with each motion, and it wasn’t long before she was picking up the speed in hopes of her fourth consecutive orgasm, Steve’s face flushed now as he neared his first. His hands had the comforter in fists, and when he came it was with a broken groan that had Nat’s smile reaching from ear to ear. Short lived though it was. No sooner had he finished than he slid out of her and maneuvered her onto her back, his mouth at her slit, tongue lapping at her clit until she grabbed hold of him by the hair and shouted with her final climax.

Bones no longer able to support her, she practically dissolved into the mussed up sheets of the bed. That was not something she would only be content to have been through once, oh no, and her mind spun with ideas even as her body was telling her that right then? Rest was the only option, no ifs, ands, or buts. As the other men came to curl around her, creating some sort of protective shell, she supposed it would do for the time being.

 

 


End file.
